


Come to bed

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: All that Jinki wants is Minho to cuddle with him to sleep.





	Come to bed

Minho was there with his hands dipped in soapy water as he whistled a song he had heard that morning and had not left his head all day. Mind blank, just there concentrating on finishing the dishes and going to bed.

The sound of footsteps down the hall made Minho look over his shoulder and it did not take long for a sleepy Jinki to appear, his eyes almost closed and a small pout on his lips. Minho smiled immediately, turning his attention back to the dishes in the sink.

Arms slid around Minho’s waist, chubby fingers dancing in his abdomen and sliding up, hugging him tight. He stood there, waiting, until Jinki laid his head on his shoulder, rubbing like a sleepy cat, his arms holding Minho more tightly than before.

“Minho-ah,” he murmured, molding against Minho’s back. “Come to bed.”

Really, that was all Minho wanted, but he needed to finish what he was doing, because if he did not, the dishes would stay there until dinnertime the next day. Jinki was always lazy, and he hated more than everything doing the dishes. So Minho had been compelled to do this while Jinki cooked.

“Just a minute, just let me finish here.”

“No, you can do that tomorrow, let’s go to bed, I want to sleep and I can only do it if you’re there with me.” he said pouting even more, his head still on his shoulder.

How could Minho refuse such a request? He couldn’t.

Drying his hand, Minho turned in Jinki’s arms, who looked at him, the fringe hiding the eyes he loved so much. Brushing Jinki’s hair to the side, revealing sleepy eyes but full of love, he smiled. “Yeah, let’s go to bed.”

Jinki nodded, sliding his hand in Minho’s and tugging him lightly, who could not stop smiling, Minho simply adored when Jinki was sleepy because it was when he showed that cute side that only he could see.

Nothing better than sleeping spooning with Jinki, holding the most precious thing Minho had, the love of his life.


End file.
